My Friend, My Dream
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Sequel for Ghost Hunter. Awal kisah persahabatan antara 4 sekawan SMAN 13 dengan 4 shinigami. One-shot. R&R! Sorry, kalo jelek bin ruwet.


A/N : A sequel for Ghost Hunter! Yeah! Dah lama gue nggak bikin sequel! Ini menceritakan awal kisah persahabatan Hitsu ma 4 sekawan SMAN 13 yaitu Andre, Hendra, Reno, dan Heru… ^^ Kyaaaaaaaaa~!! Gue dari dulu pengen banget bikin fanfic genre friendship! Akhirnya terwujud juga… Enjoy yach! Jangan lupa review~!! Flame juga boleh! ^.^ Ini fanfic sekalian aku buat untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFn!! Bohohoho!! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU~!!

Disclaimer : Sudah jelas… Bleach bukan punya gue! Tapi punyanya Om Tite Kubo! Yeah~!!

Warning (s) : Banyak yang OOC! Trus tentu aja ada OC dari fanfic gue yang Ghost Hunter! Kalo nggak suka OC, mending nggak usah baca…

* * *

**= My Friend, My Dream =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

Di halaman sekolah SMAN 13, tampak 4 orang cowok yang asyik bercanda. Mereka adalah Andre, Hendra, Heru, dan Reno. Andre anaknya supel, bebas, jahil, dan setia. Atlet lari andalannya SMAN 13 dan pernah aktif di pramuka. Diam-diam, dia mempunyai indera lebih untuk bisa melihat makhluk halus. Tampangnya pas-pasan. Di bilang ganteng nggak, di bilang jelek ya nggak juga. Postur tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi. Rata-rata banget pokoknya. Tapi, di jamin nggak nyesel berteman dengan anak satu ini.

Hendra adalah cowok dambaan cewek seantero SMAN 13. Seluruh anak cewek bisa di buat tepar oleh senyumnya. Dia anak yang aktif di klub basket. Suka banget mentraktir temen-temennya. Orangnya setia dan pengertian. Kabarnya, sih, dia punya indera untuk mengetahui masa depan. Kadang cowok ini bisa cerewet minta ampun kalo ada sesuatu yang menurut dia nggak beres.

Ada lagi Heru. Cowok ini adalah kaptennya tim sepak bola SMAN 13. Anaknya hitam manis, makanya dia punya lumayan banyak fans. Gerakannya lincah walaupun postur tubuhnya gede kayak bodyguard. Sekali tabrak, cowok seukuran Hitsugaya pasti langsung terlonjar jauh ke belakang. Heru anaknya super rame kayak Andre. For your information, Heru mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat besar di balik postur tubuhnya yang mirip Ade Ray.

Yang terakhir adalah Reno. Dia anak yang alim dan pintar. Dialah ketua OSIS SMAN 13. Tampangnya ganteng walau dia pake kacamata. Nggak heran fansnya juga nggak kalah banyak sama Heru dan Hendra. Pembawaannya tenang. Tapi kalo terlanjur marah, wah, dasyat banget! Nggak kayak Andre, Hendra, dan Heru yang udah berteman dari SD. Reno baru bergabung saat SMP. Reno sangat dekat sama Andre. Seluruh rahasia Reno ada di Andre dan di simpan rapi olehnya. Sebuah rahasia besar Reno juga Andre yang simpan.

Pada awalnya kehidupan mereka biasa aja.

Hingga…

* * *

"Eh, eh! Gue tadi ketemu anak-anak yang katanya mau masuk ke sekolah kita, lho!" kata Andre saat lagi nongkrong sama 3 sobatnya itu.

"Serius loe?!" tanya Heru dengan mulut masih penuh bakso. Mereka emang lagi ditraktir Hendra makan bakso sore itu.

Andre mengangguk. Cengirannya makin lebar. "Iya! Gue ketemu sama mereka pas tadi lagi nongkrong di café bareng saudara gue!"

"Ehem! 'Mereka'?" Hendra bingung.

"Iya! 4 orang cowok!" jawab Andre. "Kayaknya orang pindahan."

Reno berpikir. "4? Kalo nggak salah yang mau masuk hanya 3 orang, deh!"

"Mungkin salah satu dari mereka bakal jadi guru baru!" celetuk Heru. "Katanya bakal ada guru baru, kan? Guru matematika."

"Bisa aja… Gimana penampakan mereka? Keren nggak?" tanya Hendra.

"Ada 2 dari mereka yang lumayan. Mungkin elo bakal dapet saingan, Ndra!" kata Andre.

"Yeee, siapa juga yang takut?" sergah Hendra.

"Gue jadi penasaran… Pengen cepet kenalan besok!" gumam Heru. "Ndra, gue boleh nambah, kan?"

**"HAH!! ELO UDAH NGABISIN BAKSO 5 PORSI TAU!!"** tuduh Andre.

"Up to me, donk!!" kata Heru. "Gimana, Ndra?"

"Boleh aja," jawab Hendra.

"Yes!!"

"Tapi bayar sendiri…"

"…………"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya di SMAN 13**

Cklek! Brak!!

Cowok berambut hitam sepunggung dengan cool menuju ke meja guru dan menatap para muridnya. Para anak cewek langsung teriak-teriak ala fan girl ngeliat cowok itu.

"Ya ampun~!! Keren banget!!" teriak seorang cewek.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!! Masih single nggak ya??"

"Aduuuuuh~!! Gue jadi istri simpenannya aja mau, kok~!!"

Cowok itu hanya menatap dingin. "Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Pagi, Pak~!!" jawab seluruh murid di dalam ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kuchiki Byakuya. Mulai hari ini, saya adalah wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika kalian!" kata Byakuya. "Ada yang mau bertanya?"

"Pak, minta nomer HP-nya, doonk~!!" celetuk seorang cewek.

"Hah?" Byakuya cengo.

"Bapak masih single nggak??"

"What?!!"

"Pak Byakuya~!! **I LOVE YOU~!!!**"

**"HEEEEEH???"** Byakuya makin cengo. "Ah, mmm, mungkin lebih baik sesi tanya-jawabnya nanti saja. Sekarang kita memperkenalkan murid baru saja dulu."

Andre dari tempat duduknya udah deg-degan. Hendra ma Heru penasaran setengah mati. Reno tetep tenang. Pintu masuk kelas kembali terbuka dan tertutup. Semua anak yang di kelas jaw drop. Terpesona dengan 3 cowok yang baru masuk itu.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" titah Byakuya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo! Panggil aja Ichigo! Salam kenal!" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri. Dia memasang senyum lebar khasnya. Beberapa murid cewek menjerit-jerit ala fan girl.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Namaku Abarai Renji! Panggil saja Renji!" kata Renji sambil ikut-ikutan tebar senyum lebar bareng Ichigo.

Hening…

Hanya seorang cewek yang teriak-teriak. Itu pun cewek dengan badan kayak gajah obesitas yang baru aja di serang 1000 tim lebah. Renji langsung ngeri sendiri.

"Hah! Udah gue bilang, kan, kalo gue itu lebih ganteng dari elo!" kata Ichigo bangga.

"Sapa juga yang peduli! Bweee~!!" Renji tersenyum kecut.

"Urusai! Nggak bertengkar sehari aja kenapa, sih?" gertak Hitsugaya yang dari tadi diam.

"Mmm, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Byakuya.

Hitsugaya mengambil nafas. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tolong panggil Hitsugaya!"

"Jangan! Panggil aja dia 'Toshiro'!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Suka-suka gue, donk!" gerutu Hitsugaya. "Tinggal panggil 'Hitsugaya' juga apa susahnya!"

"Susah tau! Kepanjangan!" kata Ichigo. "Kalo 'Toshiro' kan lebih pendek!"

"Iya! Kita nggak boleh nyusahin temen-temen gara-gara nama kita susah di ucapin!" dukung Renji.

"Yaah, terserah…" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Kalo begitu, ulangi perkenalanmu tadi!" perintah Byakuya.

"Why?!!"

"Di ulangin juga apa susahnya??"

"Baiklah!" Hitsugaya kesel sendiri. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro! Silakan mau di panggil Hitsugaya apa Toshiro!"

"Lho? Senyum perkenalannya mana?" tanya Byakuya.

Hitsugaya mengedip-ngedipkan mata nggak percaya. "Emang harus?"

"Ya iyalah! Itu 'kan wajib di setiap perkenalan!"

"Lha, kamu sendiri tadi nggak senyum!!"

"Soalnya kata Rukia, bahaya kalo gue yang senyum," jawab Byakuya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Begini."

Bisa kita lihat sekarang Byakuya sedang tersenyum di hadapan seluruh murid itu. Para anak cewek langsung jerit-jerit dan beberapa langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Nah, bahaya 'kan?" Byakuya berhenti tersenyum. Seluruh anak cewek yang pingsan kini kembali siuman.

"Umm, iya ya…" pikir Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro! Senyum juga apa susahnya!" kata Ichigo.

"Mmm, baiklah…" Hitsugaya kini tersenyum manis ke arah seluruh murid.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! IMUTNYAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** seluruh murid cewek pingsan massal.

"………………" seluruh cowok blushing dan ada beberapa yang sampe ngiler. Andre salah satunya. Reno cuma tersenyum ramah. Heru cengo dan Hendra terbelalak.

"Ok, sekarang kalian boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong!" perintah Byakuya.

Ichigo dan Renji langsung duduk sebangku di sebuah bangku yang kosong melompong. Hitsugaya bingung karena tinggal ada 2 kursi yang kosong yaitu disamping Andre dan disamping Reno.

"Mmm…" Hitsugaya mikir. Lalu Hitsugaya memilih duduk sebangku dengan Reno. "Eeh, mm, boleh, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Reno.

Reno tersenyum ramah. "Ya, nggak apa-apa. Namaku Reno, ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS di sini, kalau ada masalah tanya aja."

"Oh ya, terima kasih," jawab Hitsugaya.

Andre hanya bisa gigit jari ngeliat Reno berduaan dengan Hitsugaya (lebih tepatnya, sih, membaca 1 buku cetak berdua). Ichigo dan Renji yang duduk sebangku di belakangnya memanggilnya.

"Eh, bentar, elo cowok yang kemarin itu, kan?" tanya Renji.

Andre menoleh. "Yup! Kenalin gue Andre!"

"Ya ampun, nama elo nggak sekeren orangnya!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Heh!! Kurang ajar!! Gini-gini gue pernah pacaran sama cewek bohay 10 kali tau!!" protes Andre.

"Iya, tapi di tolak 10 kali juga, kan?" imbuh Heru dan Hendra yang duduk sebangku di samping Ichigo dan Renji.

"Y-yang penting gue pernah pacaran, kan?!" teriak Andre kesel.

"Bener juga tampang kalian lumayan! Wow, sekolah kita kedatangan Don Juan baru…" komentar Hendra. "Gue dapet saingan, nih!"

"Ya iyalah, kita geto, loh!" kata Renji bangga. Ichigo geleng-geleng ngelihat Renji. _PD banget ni orang…_

"Bukan elo, tapi cowok berambut duren deket elo!" sahut Heru cool. Renji lemes, ganti Ichigo yang nyengir.

"Her, elo kejem banget! Renji kan juga lumayan! Berotot gitu, zaman sekarang anak cewek nyari cowok berbadan begitu! Punya otot! Kekar!! Macho!!" terang Hendra. Renji kembali nyengir.

"Oh, gitu yak? Kayak gue, donk?!" celetuk Heru.

"Jiyaah, kok, jadi ganti elo yang ke-PD-an!" komentar Andre.

"Zaman sekarang, tuh, kita harus selalu PD!! Orang yang nggak PD, minggir aja! Hush! Hush~!!" terang Heru.

"Yak! Betul itu!!" sahut Renji. Heru dan Renji langsung tos.

"Haah… Dasar ka-"

**DUAK!! DUAK!!! DUAK!!! DUAK!! DUAK!!!**

Dalam sekejap 5 buah spidol nyasar ke jidat Ichigo, Andre, Renji, Heru, dan Hendra dengan kecepatan F1. 5 cowok itu sampai terjungkal ke belakang saking kuatnya spidol itu menghantam jidat mereka. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada cowok-cowok yang lagi apes itu. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Byakuya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura _horror_-nya. Reno cengo ngelihat temen-temennya udah tepar di lantai semua.

"W-wow…" kata Reno terkagum. _Gila, man!! Bisa tepat sasaran!_

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kalian tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku!" kata Byakuya sambil berjalan mendekati 5 cowok yang bangkit dan mengerang kesakitan itu. "Lakukan itu lagi dan aku pastikan pot bunga yang akan mencium jidat kalian!"

"M-maaf, Pak!" jawab Andre yang ketakutan.

"………!!" Heru sama Hendra merinding. _OMG!! Guru matematika baru kita serem amat?!! The Captain of the Hell!! Lho? Lho?? Itu 'kan Hiruma Yoichi, yak?_

Ichigo syok. "Psst~!! Emang Byakuya kalo marah kayak begini, yah?!" bisik Ichigo ke Renji.

"Nggg, nggak, sih…" jawab Renji dengan bisik-bisik juga.

"Gue jadi kasian sama elo… Tiap hari di lempari spidol di Seireitei!"

"Hah?! Enak aja!! Gue nggak semales itu, tau!!"

**DUAAAAAAAAK!!!!**

Kali ini sebuah penghapus papan tulis nyasar ke jidat Renji. Ichigo melotot. "Ups," ucap Ichigo dengan tampang innocent.

"Abarai Renji!! Tutup pintu dari luar!!" titah Byakuya.

_Hmm, kurasa sebentar lagi ada kembarannya Hiruma di sini…_ gumam Reno.

* * *

**Saat istirahat di kantin…**

Di sebuah meja besar Hitsugaya tampak asyik mencomot semangka sambil sesekali di nyeruput es tehnya. Ichigo dan Renji duduk di depannya, sedang melahap bakso dan es jeruk. Andre, Heru, Hendra, dan Reno mendekati mereka.

"Hai~!!" sapa Andre yang langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nyaris tersedak karena kaget.

"Oi, agresif amat!" komentar Hendra yang duduk di samping Ichigo. Heru yang duduk di samping Renji udah sibuk melahap nasi soto ayam, mie pangsit, bakso, dan jus alpukatnya. Reno dengan tenang duduk di samping kiri Hitsugaya dan mulai menyantap baksonya. Untung meja yang mereka duduki itu meja besar yang dapat menampung 8 orang. Kalo nggak, mungkin udah berdesakan duduknya.

"Iih, suka-suka, donk!! Dalam cari gebetan, prinsipnya… Siapa cepat dia dapat!" kata Andre sambil merangkul Hitsugaya.

"Aih, najis!! Jangan pegang-pegang!!" teriak Hitsugaya yang sedang menepis lengan Andre.

"Eh, itu asli ya?" tanya Hendra kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melahap siomay di baksonya. "Apanya yang asli?"

"Rambutnya… Rambut kalian, mmm, aneh… Di semir?" lanjut Hendra.

"Hwoh, hinih hashlih, hokh!!" (baca : Oh, ini asli, kok!!) sahut Renji dengan mulut masih penuh dengan pentol bakso.

"Abarai, jangan ngomong dengan mulut masih penuh," kata Hitsugaya cool. "Nanti tersedak tahu rasa!"

Andre iseng-iseng lihat mangkuk baksonya Renji. Cowok itu langsung melotot. **"OMG?!! BAKSO ELO KENA APAAN?!! IMUT** (baca : h**I**tam **MUT**lak) **BANGET!! ELO NGASIH KECAPNYA SEBERAPA?!!"**

"Imut?" heran Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat alis putihnya. _Ini cuma aku atau emang manusia sekarang suka bikin istilah aneh?_

"Itu singkatan dari hitam mutlak!" terang Reno. Hitsugaya manggut-manggut mengerti. Andre dan Hendra diam-diam merasa tingkah Hitsugaya yang masih _innocent_ itu manis banget.

"Yah, elo sendiri lihat, donk, mangkok bakso elo!" celetuk Heru di sela-sela acaranya menyantap makanan yang dia pesan. Hitsugaya hanya bisa cengo melihat cara makan dan porsi makan Heru. Hitsugaya kayaknya nggak nyadar kalau saat dia makan semangka juga kayak begitu. "Kayak baru jadi korban pembunuhan gitu!!" lanjut Heru sambil menunjuk kuah bakso di mangkoknya Andre yang amat-sangat-astaganaga merah sekali.

"Buuuuuuh!!! Uhuk!! Uhuk!!!" Ichigo tersedak pas ngelihat kuah bakso Andre. Hitsugaya dengan baik hati mendekati Ichigo lalu menyodorkan air putih dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "U-uuugh… Makasih, Toshiro. Uhuk! Uhuk!! Gila, elo habis berapa sendok saus, tuh?!!! Uhuk!!!"

"Udah, jangan ngomong dulu!" kata Hitsugaya sambil tetap memijat leher bagian belakang Ichigo.

"Uuum, nggak tau ya… Udah kebiasaan," kata Andre. "Enak, kok!"

"Mmm, nggak kecut, Ndre?" tanya Hendra. "Eh, hati-hati, lho! Kadang ada saus yang mengandung pengawet atau pewarna pakaian! Nggak bagus buat kesehatan!! Bisa menyebabkan kanker, bla, bla, bla." Hendra langsung menerangkan layaknya seorang dokter menasehati pasiennya.

Renji cengo. Heru tetap bersemangat menyantap makanannya. Ichigo masih batuk-batuk dan di pijitin Hitsugaya. Reno mengernyitkan dahinya. Andre bengong.

"Stop!!" kata Andre memotong celotehan Hendra. "Ini masih mending dari punyanya Reno!!!" Andre menunjuk kuah baksonya Reno. Benar saja! Kuah bakso Reno orange banget!! Orange-nya hampir menyaingi rambut Ichigo!! Bau khas sambal tercium jelas dari kuah itu. Renji langsung begidik ngebayangin betapa pedasnya tu bakso.

"Eeh, aku di rumah udah kebiasaan makan makanan yang ekstra hot… Soalnya ibuku suka masak yang pedes-pedes banget!" terang Reno. "Awalnya aku nggak suka, tapi sekarang aku jadi ketagihan! Sekarang kalo makanannya nggak pedes, aku nggak doyan makan."

Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya cengo lalu berpandangan. "Kurasa kita bertemu dengan kembarannya Byakuya," bisik Ichigo. Hitsugaya dan Renji mengangguk setuju.

"Reno!! Terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas itu nggak baik!! Biji cabai nggak bisa di cerna tubuh!! Elo bisa kena usus buntu, mag, bla, bla, bla." Hendra kini menasehati Reno.

"Oh ya, kalian udah denger belum gosipnya?" celetuk Heru yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai makan.

"Gosip apaan?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Itu, lho! Soal keangkeran kamar ganti cowok! Katanya ada anak yang pernah mendengar suara tangisan di sana!" kata Heru. "Dan esoknya anak itu langsung sakit dan belum masuk sampai sekarang."

Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya langsung mendengarkan dengan serius. Yah, tugas mereka di kirim ke Indonesia 'kan buat membasmi roh jahat.

"Eh iya!! Gue inget!! Si Fariz, kan?" tebak Andre. "Gue udah jenguk, sebenernya dia udah sembuh, tapi masih trauma!"

"Emang wujud hantunya kayak gimana? Kok, sampai trauma?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Nyeremin ya?"

Hendra angkat bahu. "Semua orang yang pernah 'melihat', kesaksiannya beda-beda! Ada yang bilang tuyul, pocong, macem-macem!!"

"Wow, banyak bener!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Iya, bahkan ada yang bilang genderuwo!" seru Andre.

"Genderuwo?!!" seru Renji kaget. Padahal dia nggak tahu apa itu 'genderuwo'.

"Hah? Masa?" tanya Reno. "Seingetku nggak ada yang pernah bilang."

Ups, rupanya Andre keceplosan. Sebenarnya dia sudah melihat semuanya. Tapi karena dia memang sengaja menyembunyikan kekuatannya, dia nggak pernah bilang. "O-oh, sorry! Gara-gara gue inget cerita horror yang gue baca kemarin!" kata Andre sekenanya. Asal rahasianya nggak kebongkar, Andre mau melakukan apa aja.

"Eh, tapi katanya nyaris seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini angker, lho!" kata Heru.

"Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget. _Hm, nggak heran soutaichou nyuruh kami masuk sekolah ini…_

"Iya, misalnya ruang guru…" lanjut Hendra.

"Tapi, kan, pada dasarnya seluruh tempat di dunia ini ada penunggunya, kan?" kata Reno. "Dan penunggu itu bakal menampakkan dirinya kalau dia merasa terganggu atau lainnya."

"Wah, bener juga!" komentar Renji.

Obrolan mereka pun makin seru.

_Sepertinya ada pekerjaan, nih… _batin Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji.

* * *

**3 hari kemudian**

"Hmm."

Byakuya tampak sedang dengan nyaman membaca koran di mejanya. Ruang guru saat itu lagi kosong. Nggak tau kenapa. Tampaknya para guru yang lain nggak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan buat istirahat. Byakuya menyeruput kopinya.

Seeer…

Tiba-tiba Byakuya merasakan aura aneh. _Hmm, apa ini? _pikir Byakuya sambil memegang tengkuknya.

**"Huuu… huuu… huuuu…"**

Terdengar suara tangisan yang menyayat hati tak jauh dari belakang Byakuya. Byakuya terperanjat. Dia langsung berbalik dan mendapati pemandangannya yang sangat mengerikan di belakang sana.

Di pojokan sana, ada sesuatu…

Sesuatu berbalut kain putih yang sedikit ternoda tanah dan darah. Sosok itu tampak memegangi kain yang membalut tubuhnya itu. Wajahnya nampak tak jelas karena agak terhalangi kain di sekitar wajahnya. Hanya matanya yang bulat melotot putih tanpa ada setitik pun warna hitam. Kedua lubang hidungnya tertutup dengan kapas kotor. Mulutnya ternganga.

"A-astaga!" kata Byakuya kaget. _Bener kata Soutaichou!! Roh di sini berwujud lebih mengerikan!! O.o_

Sesosok tangan terulur ke depan. Sosok mengerikan itu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya yang hanya tinggal tulang terbalut kulit berlumuran darah ke Byakuya. Mulut itu membuka-menutup namun tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar darinya.

Byakuya memejamkan matanya. Namun begitu membuka matanya kembali, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Byakuya hanya bisa bengong. Dia lalu kembali duduk dan membuka korannya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat korannya tersebut berlumuran darah dan belatung.

**"!!!!"**

Spontan Byakuya melemparkan koran tersebut ke belakang. Byakuya berbalik dan menatap koran yang dia lempar tepat di tempat kemunculan sosok mengerikan tadi. Tubuh Byakuya menggigil.

_Huuf, tenangkan dirimu… Justru inilah tugas kita di sini… Memusnahkan roh yang seperti tadi… _Byakuya mencoba menenangkan diri. _Yaah, tapi di bilang memusnahkan juga bukan, ya? Kan buat mengkonsou… Eh, tapi intinya juga sama sa-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!_

**"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" **jerit Byakuya kaget saat ada tangan menyentuh bahunya tiba-tiba.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!" **Karena kaget dengan teriakan Byakuya, Hitsugaya ikutan menjerit. Byakuya langsung berhenti menjerit begitu mendengar suara khas Hitsugaya.

"Oh, ternyata elo! Kaget gue!" kata Byakuya.

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Aku yang nyaris jantungan! Tiba-tiba menjerit begitu! Ada apa, sih?!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Byakuya.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Trus mau ngomongin apa? Cepetan, keburu masuk! Aku 'kan setelah ini harus ganti baju seragam dulu trus baru boleh masuk kelas," terang Hitsugaya yang memang baru mengikuti pelajaran olah raga itu. Keringat tampak masih tersisa di keningnya dan membasahi baju olah raganya yang agak kebesaran (nggak ada ukuran yang lebih kecil lagi, sih!).

"Begini, nih… Tahu gossip yang beredar itu, kan?"

"Soal berbagai ruangan angker di sekolah ini ya? Udah, kok! Beberapa hari yang lalu aku, Ichigo, Renji, sama Andre juga lainnya ngobrolin itu," terang Hitsugaya. "Hasilnya lumayan, kita berhasil mendapat beberapa info penting."

Byakuya manggut-manggut. "Aku juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa info penting dari guru lain. Soal sejarah bangunan ini dan lainnya… Yah, sejarahnya memang buruk."

"Hmm, tugas kita berat, nih."

"Memang," kata Byakuya. "Tapi, kita nggak boleh menyerah sampai sini, kan?"

Hitsugaya menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Apa tugas shinigami kalau bukan untuk hal ini?"

Selagi Hitsugaya mengobrol dengan Byakuya, ternyata ada 2 orang yang lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan!! Waduh?

Teeeeeeet!! Teeeeeeeeeeet!!!

"Hwaduh?!! Kok, udah bel?!" jerit Hitsugaya. "Mana belum ganti baju!! Udah dulu ya, Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti yang cukup jauh dari ruang guru. Ruang ganti untuk cowok letaknya tepat di dekat deretan toilet. Sedangkan untuk ruang ganti cewek ada di dekat ruang BK (Bimbingan Konseling). Sepertinya di sengaja biar nggak ada anak cowok nakal yang mengintip saat anak cewek ganti baju. Lagian siapa, sih, yang mau punya urusan sama BK?

Ruang ganti sepi karena setelah jam istirahat di kelas manapun tidak ada jam olah raga. Yah, siapa juga yang mau olah raga di siang hari? Hitsugaya masuk sambil membawa baju seragamnya.

"Huh, kalo nanti sama Pak Jatmiko di hukum, akan ku salahkan Kuchiki," gerutu Hitsugaya sambil melepas kaos olah raganya. "Panas! Huff, bagaimana bisa orang di sini bertahan dengan cuaca kayak begini?"

Brang!

"Hah? Apa itu?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke asal suara. Sepertinya berasal dari ruangan kecil di sebelah. Memang, di dalam ruang ganti ada 2 ruangan. 1 ruangan untuk ganti baju tempat Hitsugaya berada sekarang dan ruangan 1 lagi berisi loker juga beberapa kursi. Hitsugaya pelan-pelan menuju ruangan itu. Baju seragamnya dia peluk erat di dada.

Srak! Brang!!

"…!!!" Hitsugaya nyaris menjerit melihat sosok yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Kulit sosok itu hitam legam. Hitsugaya jadi teringat dengan Tousen. Tapi bedanya sosok ini pendek sekali… Dan yang paling membuat Hitsugaya kaget adalah panjang tangannya. Tangan sosok itu panjang sekali. Sampai-sampai nyaris mencapai betis. Tiba-tiba dengan pelan sosok itu menolehkan dirinya ke arah Hitsugaya.

Jantung Hitsugaya nyaris copot melihat keadaan sosok di depannya itu. Kepala gundul. Wajah yang keriput. Yang paling mengerikan adalah mulutnya! Mulutnya bukan dalam posisi horizontal. Tapi, vertikal!!

"A-aah…!!" Hitsugaya ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. Bergerak pun tak bisa! _A-aduh!!! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?!! Ayolah!! _

Sosok itu mendekatinya. Makin dekat… dekat… Lalu pada akhirnya Hitsugaya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…

* * *

"Toshiro lama banget ya?" celetuk Reno. "Dia tadi cuma bilang ingin ganti baju, kan?"

"Mungkin ke kantin?" tebak Heru. "Biasa, habis olah raga laper."

"Yeee, emang elo?" ledek Renji.

"Hmm, tapi jadi khawatir, nih!" kata Hendra. "Gimana kalo kita lihat? Sama Pak Jatmiko pasti boleh."

"Kalo gitu biar gue, Hendra, dan Ichigo aja," ucap Andre. "Kalian di kelas. Masa cuma mau ngecek 1 orang harus berenam?"

"Ya udah. Sana cepat!" kata Reno. "Ntar aku ijinin ke Pak Jatmiko."

"Thanks, No!!" seru Ichigo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Andre, Hendra, dan Ichigo berjalan beriringan ke ruang ganti cowok. Begitu sampai, Ichigo langsung membuka pintunya.

"Spada!! Toshiro!! Lama ba-" Semuanya terbelalak melihat Hitsugaya yang tergeletak di lantai. **"TO-TOSHIRO!!!"**

"Wah?!! Sebentar gue panggilin guru!" kata Hendra.

"Nggak usah! Gue bisa, kok!" ucap Andre.

Ichigo dan Hendra kaget. "Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ambilin gue air putih! Cepet!!" perintah Andre.

"Seberapa??" tanya Hendra.

"Terserah!! Cepetan!!!"

Hendra segera berlari keluar menuju kantin buat beli air putih kemasan. Ichigo berjongkok di dekat Andre. Dia ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Andre.

Mulut Andre tampak berkomat-kamit. Lalu dia mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Hitsugaya 3 kali. Ichigo makin cengo. _Ngapain dia? _batin Ichigo. Ajaib, tak berapa lama Hitsugaya sadar. Cowok mungil itu memasang tampang heran, kaget, dan bingung.

"K-ka-kalian, kok…" Hitsugaya langsung bangkit. Lalu Hitsugaya sadar kalau dia hanya pakai pakaian dalam. **"Huwaaaaaah~!!"**

**PLAK!! PLAK!!!**

"Aduuh… ternyata Toshiro itu 'ringan tangan', ya?" ringis Ichigo sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah dan berhiaskan cap telapak tangan Hitsugaya.

"Uuuh, siapa juga yang suruh dia pingsan saat lagi ganti baju," imbuh Andre yang juga lagi mengelusi pipinya. Mereka berdua tadi memang langsung keluar dari ruang ganti begitu dihadiahi tamparan oleh Hitsugaya. Nggak lama Hendra datang sambil bawa air minum dalam botol isi 1 liter.

"Nih, airnya!" kata Hendra. Ichigo dan Andre melotot.

"Anjrot!! Ngapain elo beli air minum botolan 1 liter?!! Sapa yang mau ngabisin?!!" celetuk Andre. "Gue cuma butuh sekitar 1 gelas!!"

"Gimana, sih?!!! Elo tadi bilangnya terserah, kan?!!" protes Hendra. "Lagian tadi di kantin adanya air minum botolan 1 liter! Yang di gelas plastik dan botol kecil habis!!"

"Aduuuh, elo 'kan bisa minta air di UKS?" ucap Ichigo. "Think smart, donk!!"

"Oh iya!" Hendra nepuk jidatnya. Andre menghela nafas. Ichigo geleng-geleng. "Ah, nggak apa-apa, deh! Ntar sisanya gue minum sendiri," kata Hendra pada akhirnya. **"AYO, KITA MASUK!!"**

"Eh!! Jangan masuk dulu, Ndra!!" teriak Ichigo.

Tapi, terlambat… Hendra udah membuka pintu ruang ganti.

Mari kita countdown…

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"**

**BRAK!! BRUK!!! DAK!! PRANG!!! BRANG!!!**

Kursi, helm, piring, baju, dan lain-lain keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghantam Hendra satu per satu. Ichigo dan Andre hanya bisa cengo.

* * *

**Malam harinya**

SET!!

4 orang berpakaian hitam melintas. Mereka berlari menuju ke SMAN 13. Atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke ruang guru.

"Yakin disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya! Tadi siang gue ketemunya di sini!" jawab Byakuya.

"Oya, gue tadi juga ketemu di ruang ganti," kata Hitsugaya.

"Wah, beneran berhantu ni sekolah," gumam Renji dengan pose berpikir layaknya detektif kawakan. Cowok itu langsung dijitak Ichigo karena sok gaya. Mereka berempat mengawasi sekeliling dengan waspada. Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu.

"Reiatsunya berkumpul di lapangan basket!!" celetuk Hitsugaya. "Mereka berkumpul disana!"

"Sialan, nantangin kita mereka!" kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam Zangetsu.

"Jangan gegabah, bisa saja ini jebakan," ucap Byakuya _cool_. "Abarai, kau duluan."

**"HAH?!! KOK, GUE, SIH?!!"** teriak Renji.

"Elo laki-laki, bukan?!! Cepetan!"

Renji mau tak mau menuruti perintah kaptennya. Mereka berempat mengendap-endap menuju lapangan basket dengan urutan Renji di depan lalu disusul Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo. Begitu hampir mendekati lapangan basket, 4 shinigami itu sudah bersiap mengenggam pedang masing-masing. Mereka lalu menyerbu ke arah lapangan basket tempat reiatsu hantu-hantu berkumpul.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat lapangan basket itu… kosong melompong…

**"WHAT THE…?!!"** teriak Ichigo syok. Hitsugaya dan Byakuya melotot. Renji cengo.

"A-ah, mungkin mereka ketakutan dan kabur!!" kata Renji.

"Benar juga! Tumben elo jenius, Renji!!" sahut Ichigo.

"Jangan lengah, mungkin ini jebakan," kata Hitsugaya pada Ichigo dan Renji yang lagi menarikan tarian kemenangan ala orang zaman purba.

"…………" Byakuya masih waspada.

Tiba-tiba reiatsu yang kuat menghantam mereka. Reiatsu itu membuat Renji dan Ichigo terpental jauh ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding sekolah dengan keras. Hitsugaya dan Byakuya untungnya sanggup bertahan. Tak lama kemudian mulai bermunculan hantu-hantu itu. Ada genderuwo, kuntilanak, hingga pocong yang dilihat Byakuya dan tuyul yang dilihat Hitsugaya. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Ada ratusan mungkin.

Mereka semua mengepung 4 orang shinigami itu. Mau tak mau Hitsugaya, dkk. mengeluarkan pedang mereka. Pertarungan pun dimulai.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!"

Puluhan barisan pocong membeku.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Para kuntilanak langsung tertimbun oleh jutaan sakura.

"Getsuga tenshou!!"

Puluhan genderuwo terkena libasan Ichigo. Beberapa berhasil mengelak.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!!"

Genderuwo yang berhasil mengelak langsung dilibas Zabimaru. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Awalnya mereka merasa akan menang, tapi… ternyata tidak!! Hantu-hantu yang berhasil dihabisi beberapa mulai bangkit lagi! Mereka mulai kelelahan. Bagaimana ini?!!

* * *

**Dilain pihak…**

"Sst, Ndre, ngapain kita ke sekolahan malem-malem begini??" bisik Heru. "Pake nyelinap-nyelinap segala pula! Elo mau jadi super spy?!"

"Sudah malam! Hampir jam 12 malam, nih! Kalo ketahuan kita bisa digantung!!" kata Reno gelisah. Hendra hanya diam dan mengikuti Andre yang tampak sedang mengendap-endap.

"Gue ngerasa sesuatu yang aneh!" ucap Andre. "Tapi, gue nggak tau apa. Firasat gue jelek."

Heru menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang baru digigit nyamuk. "Ah, ngaco lu!"

"Udah, deh, diem aja napa? Kita bisa ketahuan pak satpam kalau tetep berisik begini!" kata Hendra.

Mereka berempat saling bahu membahu untuk memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. Suasana sangat gelap dan terasa angker. Untung Reno bawa senter kecil, jadi mereka bisa sedikit lega. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tak terasa mereka akan melewati ruang ganti cowok. Heru yang macho tapi sebenernya takut sama hantu itu langsung gemetaran.

"N-Ndre, kenapa juga kita mau ngelewati ruang ganti keramat ini? L-lewat jalan lain, yuk…!!" pinta Heru.

"Aduh, banci banget, sih, lu?! Apa gunanya otot-otot elo yang mirip Ade Ray ntuh?!! Buat pajangan?!" kata Hendra.

"Sumpeh, deh, gue mending dikeroyok preman pasar 1 truk daripada uji nyali begini!" kata Heru.

"Sudahlah, nggak bakal kenapa-napa, kok," ucap Reno menenangkan. Cowok satu ini memang pinter banget soal beginian. Dia selalu jadi yang paling tenang. Katanya, sih, dia pengen jadi psikiater. Wow, cocok banget!

"Lagipula 'mereka' nggak bakal muncul kalau kita berjumlah genap," terang Andre tanpa rasa takut. Dia, mah, memang udah biasa kalau soal lihat 'begituan'. Jadi, dia tentu udah mahir banget soal dunia perhantuan.

"Lho, kok, tau?" tanya Hendra.

Andre panik. _Monyet! Gue keceplosan lagi! _"Emm, kata kakek gue, sih, gitu… Ehehe."

Ternyata benar, tak ada yang terjadi saat mereka melewati ruang ganti. 4 sekawan itu menghela nafas lega. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendengar alunan musik juga suara sinden ketika melewati ruang karawitan.

_**"Lingsir wengi…"**_

Terdengar lantunan lagu yang tenar di film Kuntilanak. Nuansa horror langsung terasa. "N-Ndre, kok… Hiiiy~!!" Heru langsung nemplok ke Hendra.

"Heru!! Cuih!! Amit-amit jabang bayi!! Gue masih straight!" teriak Hendra sambil mendorong Heru.

"Hanya ada 1 jalan…" kata Andre. "Yaitu… **LARI!!!**"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** jerit Reno, Hendra, dan Heru. Karena Andre atlet lari unggulan seantero SMAN 13, tentu dia yang memimpin di depan. Di susul Heru sang kapten sepak bola, Hendra sang kapten basket, dan Reno sang ketua OSIS.

Mereka berlari secepat tikus dikejar kucing. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke lapangan basket dengan nafas nggak beraturan. Betapa kagetnya mereka semua melihat pemandangan di sana. Di lapangan basket sudah ada Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji yang bersimbah darah. Mereka dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam makhluk.

4 sekawan itu langsung ternganga melihat Hitsugaya dikeroyok beberapa kuntilanak yang gemes sama kapten satu itu.

**"MY DARLING!!!"** teriak Andre sambil mengacungkan pisau yang nggak tau didapat dari mana. Reno sweatdrop.

Heru yang katanya takut hantu pun tiba-tiba jadi pemberani. Dia langsung mengambil kayu di dekatnya. Begitu juga Hendra. Reno ikut-ikutan ambil. Mereka kompak berlari menyerang untuk membantu 4 shinigami itu.

**"JANGAN SENTUH MY DARLING! CIAT!! CIAAT!!!"** Andre menghajar seluruh kuntilanak. Hitsugaya yang di tolong hanya bisa cengo. Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji kaget melihat Hendra, Heru, Reno, dan Andre yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menolong mereka.

"He-Hendra?!!" teriak Ichigo. "E-elo…"

"Sesama teman harus membantu, kan?" kata Hendra sambil menangkis serangan dari seorang pocong.

"Yup! Betul itu!!" celetuk Heru.

"Heru?!!" Renji ikutan teriak.

Semuanya terus bahu membahu untuk mengalahkan seluruh hantu. Tak lama mereka menyerah dan menghilang. Entah pergi kemana. Ichigo, Renji, dan Hendra terluka cukup parah. Andre, Reno, Heru, Hitsugaya, dan Byakuya hanya mendapat luka kecil. Hitsugaya menggunakan kidou penyembuhan ke Ichigo yang dapat luka paling parah. Byakuya membantu Hitsugaya dengan menggunakan kidou penyembuhan ke Hendra. Reno datang sambil membawa kotak P3K dari UKS.

"Eh, kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Andre.

"Lha, kalian sendiri ngapain malem-malem disini?" Hitsugaya balik nanya sambil tetap konsentrasi ke proses penyembuhan Ichigo. "Mau nyuri?"

"Yup, nyuri hatimu, my darling…" goda Andre.

Hitsugaya langsung jijik. Ichigo yang lagi dalam proses penyembuhan sweatdrop. Renji hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan karena luka-lukanya digigiti semut. Byakuya tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kalian, ke sini sebentar," katanya.

4 anak manusia itu mendekati Byakuya. Byakuya langsung mengacungkan alat penghilang alias pengganti ingatan buatan Soul Society.

PONG!!

Asap keluar dari alat itu. 4 cowok itu langsung ambruk. "Nah, beres. Sekarang tinggal antar mereka pulang," kata Byakuya.

"Kadang gue ngerasa bersyukur ada alat itu," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Iya juga… Kalo nggak kita pasti udah ketahuan!" kata Ichigo. "AWW!!"

"Dasar, bego! Jangan gerak dulu!" gerutu Hitsugaya. "Sabar sebentar!"

"Hadooh… Taichou~!! Obatin gue, donk~!!" pinta Renji dengan muka memelas. "Sakit, nih!!"

Tapi, Byakuya sudah menghilang dengan membawa 4 orang pelajar SMAN 13 itu. Ichigo kagum dengan cara Byakuya kabur. Renji cengo. Alis Hitsugaya naik-turun.

**"JADI GUE NIH YANG DISURUH NYEMBUHIN 2 ORANG INI?!! KUCHIKI!!!"**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm."

"Mereka memang bukan orang biasa."

3 orang itu berdiskusi di ruang ganti cowok. Andre menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi yang aku ingat adalah mereka memakai kimono hitam dan membawa pedang."

"Aku juga," kata Heru.

"Begitu pula aku," imbuh Hendra. "Hanya Reno yang tidak ingat sama sekali."

"Mereka memang misterius," ucap Andre.

"Semakin misterius semakin menarik, bukan?" kata Hendra.

"Benar juga," komentar Heru.

Andre menatap Heru dan Hendra. "Kalian juga mengincar dia?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar, bukan kalau lelaki suka yang seperti dia?" kata Hendra.

"Hmm, tapi persahabatan kita tak akan putus hanya karena ini, kan?" tanya Heru. "Dia memang manis, tapi jangan sampai dia merusak persahabatan yang sudah kita bangun."

"Kita bersaing secara sehat," kata Andre. "Deal!"

**"DEAL!!!"**

* * *

**= THE END =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke, gue akui fanfic ini rada ruwet. Otak gue juga lagi ruwet soalnya."

Hi-chan : **"REVIEW YA!!!"**


End file.
